


Morning Workout

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, sebandnatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is busy with his morning workout when his girlfriend decides he needs a different kind of workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about from all the pictures that having been popping up of Sebastian working out.

Morning Workout:

Natalie woke with a pout when she felt Sebastian's side of the bed was empty. "Damn early morning workouts." She mumbled sitting up in bed. Even on the road Sebastian stuck with his rigorous workouts, rarely ever taking time off. Although she loved the payoff, his body was breathtaking and would make the gods jealous, she hates that they interfered with her morning cuddle time. Who was she kidding she missed her early morning wake up fuck. Natalie climbed out of bed grabbing her workout close from her suitcase. If he wanted a workout she was going to give him one he wouldn't soon forget. 

Natalie pulled her dark locks back in a ponytail then grabbed her key card and head down to the hotel gym. She could already feel her excitement building as the floors ticked down in the elevator. They had fucked in a lot of places during the two years they had been together, his trailers on set, the hotel pool and one wild night in the bathroom at the premier of Captain America 2 but a hotel gym that was a new one for them. The elevator doors finally opened at the lobby, Natalie stepped out a devilish grinned painted across her lips as she hurried through the empty lobby to the gym. She slid her key card in the scanner hearing the lock click she opened the door, happy to see that the room was empty except for Sebastian who was running on the treadmill listening to his headphone. Natalie stepped inside closing the door behind her locking it so no unsuspected visitors could interrupt their fun. 

She stepped over to the mats for a little pre workout stretch, noticing Sebastian's eyes were locked on her in the reflection in the mirror. He licked his lips at the sight of her in her little black running shorts and pink sports bra. His eyes widened as she bent down touching her hands to the mat stretching her legs out. knowing how much he loved her in this position Natalie gave him a wink and blew him a kiss between her legs. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head trying not to let her teasing distract him from his workout. 

Sebastian finished on the treadmill and headed to the weights, settling on the free weights working on some biceps curls. Natalie moved over to the elliptical machines making sure to stay in Sebastian's sight line. She bit her lip watching Sebastian's arms flexing under the weight and imaging how good they were going to feel around her as he fucked her into oblivion. 

Sebastian peaked up from under his baseball cap, spotting Natalie's reflection in the mirror. A low growl escaping his lips as he watched her ample breasts bouncing as she moved on the elliptical. She wasn't fighting fair he thought to himself then decided two could play at this game. He set the weights back down on the rack and headed over to the squat machines, that just so happened to be located right in front of the ellipticals that Natalie was working out on. He loaded up the weights then turned flashing Natalie one of his classic panty melting smiles, letting her know the game was on. 

Natalie nearly fell off her machine when she saw Sebastian starting his squats, her excitement beginning to pool between her thighs. Dirty play on his part, he knew how much she loves his ass. She could never keep her hands off of it, especially when he wore his workout shorts. The way they hugged his ass perfectly while he worked out, she just wanted to squeeze it. "Cheeky boy" she mouthed at him. 

Sebastian chuckled watching Natalie's reaction in the mirror. He always knew just what buttons to push to drive her wild. He loved the effect he had on her. He finished his squats giving Natalie a wink before moving to the bench press. Natalie watched waiting for him to get lost in his workout so she could make her move. She turned off her machine and quietly walked over to Sebastian who was too preoccupied to notice her. She gently straddled his lap pulling his earbuds from his ears.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked with a chuckle. 

"Just testing the theory that a guy can lift more weight with a beautiful woman straddling his lap." She grinned.

"Hmmm sounds like an interesting theory worth trying." Sebastian winked then started back to lifting his weights. 

Natalie slid her hands under Sebastian's shirt running her fingers along his warm sweaty skin, softly giggling as she noticed his concentration beginning to waver. She pulled his shirt up, leaning down she softly traced her tongue along his chiseled abs, her hips gently rolling and teasing against his now hardening cock through his shorts. 

Sebastian dropped the weight bar behind him, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "What if someone walks in?" He moaned as Natalie ran her tongue along his happytrail. 

"I locked the door." She grinned sitting back up, sliding her hand around the back of Sebastian's neck pulling him up to her lips and kissing him deep. 

"That's my dirty girl, always thinking." He chuckled pulling off his baseball cap. His hands sliding under her sports bra pulling it up off her body. He paused for a moment admiring the view then dipped his head down running his tongue between her breasts tasting her sweet vanilla scented skin. 

"I missed you this morning. Our bed was so empty without you." she sighed as Sebastian continued trailing his tongue up her chest, his tongue like velvet against her skin. She could feel herself getting wetter with every flick of his tongue.

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought I would be done before you got up." He whispered. His hands finding their way to her ass, grabbing two handfuls as he swung them around on the bench "how 'bout I make it up to you now" he grinned, pulling her up off his lap. 

Natalie kicked off her shoes, watching as Sebastian pulled off his shirt. Her body humming as Sebastian's fingers sipped under her shorts, sliding them down off her hips "you are so fucking sexy, Nat." He grinned looking up at her drinking her in. His hands slowly sliding up the back of her creamy soft thighs, pulling her closer to him, laying feather light kisses along her stomach. 

Natalie couldn't take anymore of his sweet torture, her pussy was throbbing with need, she needed him deep inside her. She straddled his lap slipping her hands inside his shorts, keeping her eyes locked on his as she started stroking his hard thick length. His breath growing heavy and his eyes growing dark with lust as she freed his cock from the confines of his shorts, her pussy now dripping with excitement. She lifted her hips then slowly sank down onto him, letting him stretch and fill her, her hips rolling against him. 

"Fuck you feel so good" Sebastian growled, gripping her hips working her harder along his cock.

Natalie wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him tight against her, needing to feel his bare skin against hers. She loved how perfectly they fit together and the way he knew her body better than anyone. She dipped her head down, her lips crashing against his kissing him deep and hard, swallowing his moans. 

Sebastian could feel her tight little pussy clenching around his cock. He slipped his hand between them knowing exactly what she needed. He strummed his thumb along her throbbing bud of nerves sending her flying over the edge, coming with a loud scream of satisfaction. Sebastian bucked his hips once...twice...three times coming with a shudder, spilling every ounce of him into her warm center. 

Natalie laced her fingers through his hair smiling as she watched Sebastian come down from his high. "Now that's what I call a workout" she giggled then kissed him softly. 

"It would be much more fun to bench press you instead of those fucking weights." He chuckled, running his hands along her back. "Now how about we take round two to the showers." He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh fuck yes" Natalie smiled excitedly. She climbed off his lap slipping her clothes on "last one to the shower has to wash the other one" she challenged heading towards the door. 

"You're on" Sebastian laughed smacking her ass as he raced out the door.


End file.
